tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Johann Van Windhoek
Johann Van Windhoek is a beta-style BLU Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Appearance and Personality Johann (Known as Jan "Yuhn" to his friends) has the appearance of a BLU Beta Medic wearing a Bill's Hat, a Quadwrangler, a Surgeon's Side Satchel, a Foppish Physician and smoking a Nine-Pipe Problem (without tinted glasses). Unlike most Medics, Johann was born and grew up in Namibia. He excelled in school and went on to get the highest marks in the medical and engineering faculties at the University of Cape Town. He quickly went to America where he believed he could use his skills to help people. He quickly found himself needed at the TeuFort General Hospital due to the flood of mercenary casualties. He rose through the ranks to become the head doctor within a year of his arrival. He is a kind man who has always wanted to help others. He strictly follows the principles of the Hippocratic Oath and will provide medical assistance to anyone who is in need, regardless of whether they are good or evil. He has an absolute hatred of any medic who violates the Hippocratic Oath but he cannot do anything to them due to his principles. He is also extremely intelligent, holding doctorates in both Medical Science and Engineering and is held in the highest regard by his subordinates Powers and Abilities Johann's powers come from a Quadwrangler he built into his arm. This device gives him 3 unique powers compared to other medics. The first is that his arm acts as a powerful Medigun, being able to restore wounds that a normal Medigun could not. The down side is that he is not capable of Übercharging or using a normal Medigun. His second power is a defensive mechanism built into his arm. He can use it to telekinetically stun an opponent. The stun effect remains for two seconds after Johann takes focus off of his target. The third power is a blinding flash of light generated from the arm mounted Medi-gun. This is used to blind aggressive opponents and allow time for Johann to react. The fourth power is the Medi-gun's MvM shield, however unlike a standard Medi-gun, it can be used at any time. The fifth power is called blink. By pointing at a location within his line of sight, he can teleport himself to that location, as long as it is visible to him. He can also use this technique to by pass doors and walls, but that is more risky as he doesn't know what lies behind the object he blinks through. Faults and Weaknesses * Due to his strict following of the Hippocratic Oath, he is forced to heal even the most evil of characters. This means he can knowingly put himself in danger. * He cannot attack another character, even in self defence, and is forced to stun his opponent and flee if attacked. Trivia * Johann is multi-lingual, and speaks 3 languages, English, German and Afrikaans. * He is a Namibian of German descent and was born in Namibia's capital Windhoek. Notable Videos * Dr. Johann Van Windhoek * Drunk Monk * Desperate Times * An unexpected Encounter * CyborSpy's Attack * Johann and his students * Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 * Getting back to business * The Medics return Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Medics Category:Near-normal Category:Enthusiasts Category:Intellectuals Category:Non-combatants Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:BLU Team Category:Beta-styled beings